The Runner
by nonexistent heart
Summary: You know that feeling of adrenaline while running? That feeling of strength and power? Well I feel a lot of it since I'm currently running for my life. I'm actually running away from many things. My old life. The creature with fangs running after me. And most of all, I'm running away from the monster inside me. Kaname x oc x zero
1. prologue

This is my first story so sorry if it sucks.

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight.

I grew up in a small town, although my family was fairly wealthy. I mostly kept to myself, never making any friends, but I wasn't lonely. I was grateful for this part of my life.

Do you know what it's like to wake up one day and find out you're a monster? That your whole family is? Let me tell you now, it's not the best feeling in the world.

I ran away from my old life, trying to hide from this monster, it never worked. I resulted to living in the streets as a child, taking care of myself. I even went to school. I became stronger, but the monster was still there.

My name is Scarlett parker, and this is my story.

I know its short but they will be longer I promise! This is just the intro. Please review!


	2. Chapter 1

I'm running away from some creature… a fast one too. What is it? I have no clue. ( oh my gosh that rhymed! I'm a poet and I didn't know it ;)) I know is I'm in danger, and I need to get away.

I'm not even sure what happened, one second I was in town, the next I was almost attacked so I fled into the woods. I never even saw what it was.

I had been at this for a while now; the slight sting of being cut by thorns and fear was all I felt.

But then suddenly, I tripped. I could hear it right behind me now. I tried getting up, but it was too late. The creature had a hold of me. I struggled as much as possible, but it was too late.

I felt a pain in my neck, and my life drifting away… but that's when I woke up.

I have been having that same dream for a while. But the thing about the dream was, it was real. It had happened to me. The last thing I heard was a gunshot before I passed out. I woke up all alone, and perfectly fine.

But enough about that.

Today I'm going to japan. Over the last few years I had been working on my Japanese; so I speak it fluently. I'm going there for school.

Cross academy to be exact. I'm not even sure why I want to go there so bad. Although I've heard it's a very nice school.

I get up and take a shower. Once I get out, I look at myself in the mirror. A short girl with midnight black hair and one green eye and one red eye. That's how I got my name Scarlett. I quickly put on clothes, and my contacts. My contacts make my eyes turn blue. I don't really hate my eyes, but I don't like to attract attention. I couldn't put just one green contact over my red eye, the color wouldn't match correctly.

I grab my bags and head to the airport. Cross academy here I come. I only hope my monster doesn't show itself.

I hope you liked it! Please review! And once again, once I get the hang of it, the chapters will be longer


	3. Chapter 2

I arrived to cross academy at noon. Today was a cold day, so I had a large coat on. My first looks at the academy were breath taking. I could see a few buildings, all white and almost gothic style. I walked through the front gate having no idea where to go.

After a few minutes of wondering around, I caught sight of a student.

"um, excuse me? Could you point me to the headmaster's office?" I asked timidly. I was never good around people.

"oh , yes sure" she pointed me in the correct direction, and I was on my way.

Honestly I was surprised to see anyone out at this time. Maybe they're out on lunch break? Maybe they have the day off… oh well it doesn't matter.

Finally reaching the correct building, I found the correct room as well. I gave a soft knock, and heard someone allowing me to enter.

I entered the room and found a man, I think, at his desk with sandy blond hair. He looked friendly enough.

" hello! You must be the new student, Scarlett right? Welcome to cross academy!" ok, too friendly. And too loud.

" hello sir and yes I am Scarlett!" I said faking cheeriness.

" alright, here's your uniform, and I'll show you to your room!" he said leading me out the door.

We walked across the academy, while he explained a few things.

1\. Apparently there's another group of students called the night class. They're the elite group.

2\. There is a curfew so I can't go out at night.

3\. There are two prefects at this school, zero and yuuki, who I can identify by their arm band.

4\. Today there was no classes.

We eventually made it to the girls dorm, after taking forever to get here. Maybe it seemed long since he is so annoying.

He took me to my room, which I conveniently had all to myself. He gave me my schedule and left. He had informed me that I was to start classes tomorrow. Oh joy.

I got unpacked and got my pajamas on and went straight to bed. Tomorrow would be a long day.

Sooooooo… third chapter done. I honestly have no idea where im going with this story. Please don't hate me XC


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight.

After waking up in my brand new bed, I got ready for school. I was not looking forward to this.

Once in my uniform, I exited the girl's dorm, trying to find my way to class.

I couldn't find it. I need to ask someone.

I walked to the first person I saw, and tapped on their shoulder.

"Excuse me?" I said in a quiet voice.

"hmm?" the girl said confused. "Yes?" she asked.

"Sorry to bother you, but I'm new and I don't know my way to class." I explained.

She instantly perked up and said, "oh! I will show you! I'm yuuki by the way and immune of the school's prefects."

"nice to meet you yuuki, I'm Scarlett." I said.

"You're not from here are you?" she asked.

I just shook my head, and we began walking. It actually turns out that we're in the same class. We entered the classroom, and all eyes turned to me.

"Hello, are you the new student?" the teacher said.

"y-yes" I stuttered, nervous of everyone watching me.

"Then come introduce yourself "the teacher demanded.

I walked to the front and said "Hello, my name is Scarlett, pleased to meet you. And yes, I'm not from japan, I'm from America."

I just heard slight mutters, hearing things such as "she's from America?" or "wow! She's pretty enough to be a night class student" and even "she looks strange"

"Just take a seat next to kiriyuu-kun" he said, pointing to a silver headed boy, who was glaring at… I don't even know.

But once I took a seat, I knew it was me. I glared right back at him.

We started our lesson, which was completely useless since I already knew what we were being taught.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I really should have watched where I was going. I had no idea how to get back to the girls dorm.

And that's when, I heard screaming. Is someone being murdered or something? No, there's a lot of screams, probably not murder.

And so, I decided to investigate. I soon found a group of girls surrounding what looked like the moon dormitory.

I quickly pushed my way into the crowd, trying to figure out what was going on.

I found yuuki trying to hold people back, but failing miserably.

"what's going on?" I asked her.

"oh! Scarlett! These girls are obsessed with the students of the night class. This happens every day."

"what's so great about the night class" I asked curiously.

Before she could open her mouth to tell me, the gate swung open. When my eyes landed on the people standing there, I could definitely understand why.

Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated in a while. This week has been crazy.

Anyways, please review! It really encourages me.

Thanks~~~~


	5. authors note

Authors note:

I'm so sorry this isn't a chapter. I will explain why I haven't been updating in a long time.

At first, my grandpa died, and I was really depressed. A week later, I began writing the next chapter, and I decided to take a break. So I saved what I had so far, and came back later. It was GONE. I tried again. GONE. And again, again and again. GONE, GONE, GONE.

So, I'm having problems. I'm trying, so don't give up on me! I will update as soon as possible.

Once again my apologies.

Byeeeeeeeeeee


	6. Im sorry

Ok guys…

Bad news.

I have decided to cancel this story until further notice. I might eventually start making more chapters In the future. I don't have any motivation for this story, and honestly don't know what should happen.

And now…

Good news!

I will be starting a new story!

Unfortunately, it will not be vampire knight. It will be kuroshitsuji/black butler.

I'm very sorry,

But thanks for reading anyways.?


End file.
